Field of Invention
This disclosure relates to a backlight module and, in particular, to an edge-lit backlight module.
Related Art
With the progress of technologies, flat display devices have been widely applied to various kinds of fields, for example liquid crystal display (LCD) devices. Because LCD devices have advantages of compact structure, low power consumption, less weight and less radiation, they gradually take the place of cathode ray tube (CRT) display devices and are widely applied to various electronic products, such as mobile phones, portable multimedia devices, notebook computers, LCD TVs and LCD screens.
Generally, a flat display device includes a backlight module and a display panel, and the backlight module provides the light for the display panel so the display panel can display images. The backlight module includes a frame and a light-emitting unit, and the light-emitting unit is a light-emitting diode (LED) light bar for example. The light-emitting unit is disposed on a side of the frame and is fixed to the frame by engaging structures of the frame. However, during the process of installing the light-emitting unit in the frame, the installation needs to be done in an oblique direction (which means the light-emitting unit needs to be tilted for an angle) for detouring round the engaging structure. That is, the installation can't be implemented in a vertical direction, so the risk of the scrape will be tremendously increased and the process can't be practiced with the automation. Therefore, the product yield and the assembly performance will be reduced.
Therefore, an edge-lit backlight module with a structure which helps assembly in a vertical direction under automation for enhancing the product yield and the assembly performance is needed.